Chained Bully
"Uhh...my girlfriend's kinda mad at me....It's scary when she is mad. But I love this volcano! It's better than being in Everfrost Village being cold all the time instead of feeling the heat. Ya know what I mean?" ''-Chained Bully, ''from inside the depths of Burrow Volcano in Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. Chained Bullies are enemies that appear in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. Gregory & co. encounter these enemies during their exploration in Burrow Volcano. As their name is stated, they are bullies that are in chains. Physical Appearance Chained Bullies often resemble themselves as herculean human slaves in grey shackles. Their skin colors are white, wear brown t-shirts and green pants, rugged shoulderpads, and two grey balls connected to their shackles. Development Chained Bully was based off Guerilla, a Kong-like enemy from the Mario game, Super Mario RPG: Legend Of The Seven Stars. Attacks Chained Bullies mainly attack by punching. They can do some special attacks, such as Kitchen Sink, Fire Punch, Forgetful, Aftershock, Dirty Rain, and Thunderbolt. Kitchen Sink is a powerful move known by powerful enemies. They throw a kitchem sink at the foe, also causing the Confused status, mostly because of the amout of mass the sink has. Fire Punch is a move used by fire enemies, as well as some with hands. This move is involved with the user punching the foe with a fist filled with all-intense fire. This can also cause the Burn status. Forgetful is a move known by some enemies. The user forgets everything, boosting the user's Special Defense stat sharply. Aftershock is a weak quake move learned by ground enemies. Dirty Rain summons a rain of dirty water, damaging all opposite party members. Thunderbolt is a move used by lightning enemies, as well as some other enemies. This move is where the user drops a lightning bolt on the foe. It also causes the paralyzed status. For an enemy that lives in the volcano, Chained Bully is tough, even for Gregory and friends to defeat, based on his high HP and Attack stats. Like most powerful enemies, Chained Bully never appears alone, and only one can be fought on the field with two or three other weaker enemies than him. He does have some good Defense stats, but have low Special Attack. and Special Defense stats, for he is not very good at using special attacks, so it is best to defeat them with special attacks, rather than with physical. A stronger version of Chained Bullies is named Pounder, who is only fought at the Challenge Tower. The only differences is that Pounders are in golden shackles, have a somewhat mexican skin coloring, wear blue t-shirts, black pants and shoes, long, rough shoulderpads with spikes on them, and golden balls connected to their shackles. Also, the expression on their faces looks somewhat evil. Trivia *Their Mind Thought points out that they aren't real bullies, as well as saying something that can be used as a real life quote. *A Gowner in Everfrost Village mentions her "boyfriend" loving Burrow Volcano more than her, as well as him saying that she was mad at him for it. Perhaps the Chained Bully she mentioned that Gregory and co. encountered in a hidden room of Burrow Volcano (which was not an enemy) may be who she mentioned. *For some reason, these enemies thrive in Burrow Volcano, even if they are human. Volcanoes are very hot for humans to actually live in, but Chained Bullies may be more adjusted to the extreme temperatures than they are. *Chained Bullies are also fought at the Challenge Tower, just like every other enemy in the game. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Humans Category:Enemies in Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars Category:Challenge Tower Enemies